Skaia University
by MiraclePoppy
Summary: Karkat POV, may switch at times. Karkat and his friends make it to Skaia University, a prestigious school that is hard to get into to but easy to get expelled out of. On top of hiding his blood color, having neighbors who fuck all night, and struggling to keep his grades up, he has to deal with a very interested high blood. Main Pairing: GamzeeXKarkat.
1. Hurr

**Sorry for the lateness of this upload, I was having troubles picturing out the plot and had to work around with this some. This will be a story and with support from readers, a good future to myself, and a wee bit of fairy dust; I'm sure I'll finish it, no, positive.  
I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters associated with it, I merely; write shit.**

**~ Miracle Poppy**

**~OxO~**

This is it, A105, I concluded, stopping right in front of the labeled locked door. I stuffed my free hand into my pocket searching around a bit before they caught on to the key that unlocks the beauty in front of me. I fumble with the key and, shakily, lining it up with the lock and pushing it inside the doorknob to my new blocksprite. Start to turn the key slowly in the lock, relishing in the moment as I hear the sweet unlocking 'click' as the key gets turned into place, and then I wrapped my sweating clawed fingers around the knob, turning it clockwise and pushing the door open.

An empty bedroom, that's fucking right, empty bedroom, met my gaze, well, excluding a lone bed that sat in the corner and a dresser. But other than that, not a fucking troll, human, fucking nothing else inhabited my new blocksprite dorm. Alas, it is one of the smallest dorms the school had but anything for privacy and solitude.

They'd all busted their nooks off to get into Skaia University, but I fucking was studying left and right, in the ablution trap, even in my recuperacoon when I could. Which sadly, to my misfortune, they did not have in the dorms of this school. I'd have to go without my nightly refreshing dips into the soothing green sludge known as sopor slime. I sighed let my bags slide off of my aching shoulder and drop down to the floor.

I think I should get some sleep but it's still too early for that, I close the door and make sure I lock it, I'm not taking any chances of someone coming in my room to murder me in the middle of the night, fuck that. I slide down the door, the cool air of the room feeling nice against my rather hot skin.

I bang my head back against my door and reach for my husktop bag, the sheer boredom already setting in. I might as well talk to the other shit stains and see if they all made it to their rooms alright.

I pull open the top of my husktop and bright light immediately blinds me, I hiss and blink furiously, my eyes dilating to the bright light in a very painful way. Only a few people in my list of chums are online, and they're the people I hate and never even really talk to.

I reclose the lid and place it down on the floor beside me and then I begin to struggle to stand up and trudge over to my bed, throwing my tired body upon it and closing my eyes for the first time in a long time.  
~~~xxx~~~

_**Bang bang bang**_

"Kk wake the fuck up, ith almotht time to for the thudent orientation!" More banging "We're going to be late!" A deep groan sound emitted from my throat, my think pan already pounding against my skull like Sollux was on my door.

"I'm going to leave you by yourthelf if you don't-"

"ALRIGHT ALL FUCKING READY, I'M FUCKING AWAKE YOU LISPY ASSHAT" I scream up at the door, kicking my legs out and sitting up, stretching my arms above my head before stomping over to the door and jerking it open.

"Ith about time" Sollux started and was going to say something else before he noticed something funny, a wide smile broke across his face, and a hand came up to his mouth but he was unable to suppress the laughter that came out of his mouth.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I glare at him, looking behind me and seeing nothing of interest so it must have been me "ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME?"

"Y-your hair Kk" he managed to get out in between his fits of laughter. I glare harder at him and turn back in my room, going up to the body length mirror placed on the wall.

My hair looked like I took ten cans of human hair spray and a blow dryer then proceeded to grow crazy with them, in fact it looked like a fucking afro. Sollux was still laughing at the doorway, a light red blush finding its way on my cheeks in embarrassment.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING, I'LL FUCKING END YOU, YOU STUPID NOOK EATING ASSHOLE" I scream at him as I run to my bags, taking my rarely used hairbrush out and working away at my hair. I usually have messy sloppy bed hair, but not as bad as this. I wince as the brush catches on to random knots in my hair and occasionally knocking or scraping against my nubby horns. I manage to get it a little like my normal hairstyle, but messier than usual.

"Are you reathy now?" Sollux asked, snorting lightly and wiping his eyes from under his bi-colored shades.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll change clothes when I get back" I conclude, not wanting to be late to the stupid orientation, and walk over to him scowl already in place. I make sure to lock my door before following him down the hallway to two large double doors; I think that's the gym.

He rushes forward slightly and shoves one of the door open, I follow him inside and fuck there's a shit ton of people crowded in here, trolls, humans, and even some cherubs. I stay close to Sollux as he pushes us through the cramped up spaces in-between different groups of kids to our own group.

"Bout time you two showed up, it's almost about to start!" A cheerful voice, the owner of that voice belonging to John. He had that goofy nerdy smile smeared across his face, his front teeth sticking out in a nerdy fashion when he did.  
"Shut the fuck up shit face, I was tired" I snap at him.

"Hith hair wath all poofy and thuff" Sollux added in, I shot him a glare and flipped him the bird.

"Poofy?" Rose, another human friend of mine, popped in cocking an eyebrow at me. She had short blonde hair and her usual black headband adorning it. Kanaya, who I am certain is her matesprit because of their constant contact and seemingly never leave each other's side, was at her side also somewhat interested.

"Don't fucking worry about it you nosy nook sniffers" I snap at them, I was going to say more but a loud booming voice interrupted me before I could.

"Freshman of Skaia University, if I could please have your attention" a very tall man spoke into a microphone, few students stopped chatting and most continued "I SAID MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION" the man said, much louder and with more authority, all students alike froze and attention was focused on him, I scowled, too loud.

He stood on top of the stage at the front of the gym, some teachers lined up behind him obviously not in the mood for nonsense as they had just come back from there summer break. The head man, the principal I assumed smiled brightly, flashing off his rather straight teeth.

"I, as you all may have heard, am your Principal; Mr. Scratch" he started, twirling the microphone cord in his hand and examined the wide majority of students "I must say this is a rather large freshman class this year, I expect high standards from each and every one of you. The first rule of Skaia University is that there is absolutely NO slacking off. If you miss a test, you make it up within the following week or a mark will be added to your file. Now I see many puzzled looks already, a mark my dear learners, is a record of an event that will go on your student file. If a total of 3 marks accumulate you will get a lovely day with moi and an afternoon helping organize the library, which I'm sure you all know, is quite notorious for its many high shelves. If make it to 6 marks then we will contact your family and you will mop every inch of the school for six consecutive days. And well if you make it to 10 marks…" He paused giving a rather too long dramatic pause "Immediate expulsion"

"Dang, that's kind of harth" Sollux leaned over and whispered to me, I nodded in agreement a shushed him, trying to pay attention to the rules.

"Rule number 2; no fighting. It's simple, we do not tolerate it, one fight accounts for 3 marks" he raised his hand with three fingers to emphasize the severity of one fight "Rule number 3; no drugs or alcohol are to be brought upon school grounds, if we find any links to any student, the student will immediately be expulsed from Skaia, unless…there is a given and valid reason for that certain student to have possession of a drug"

"Now then, tardies, I myself cannot speak on behalf for any teachers on their own tardy policies, but on behalf of the school, if you get 10 or more tardies in a semester for one class, it counts as a mark" this was getting really boring really fast, I yawned and scratched the back of my head "So many rules I know but it is dire necessity that I go over them with you. I will tolerate no excuses when I meet half of you in my office within the next year. Rule number 4; there will be no mocking, teasing, or picking at ANY student here. Blood color, race, horns, hair, none of that matter here, we are all under the same roof and we will treat each other as family. If anything gets reported in, a mark will be added to the bullies file

Other than that I hope you all have a WONDERFUL school year, now then, each table aligning the gym is in alphabetical order, go to the one that has your last initial on it and stand in line for you schedule, school starts tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp, have a splendid day"

Everyone rushed towards the tables, and I finally got a good look at the principal, I assumed he was human but I was wrong…I think? He had no horns yet his skin was somewhat greenish tinted, and he was much larger than any of the humans yet he looked like them.

"You look like you're either constipated or in deep thought" Kanaya butted in, efficiently ruining my thought process.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DISGUSTING, I'M SO DONE WITH YOU, YOU BUCKET OF HUMAN HORSE SHIT" I yell at her, gaining a few disgusted glances.

"I'm going to guess it was the latter" she smiled, I glared at her and stormed off to the table marked with V. The line wasn't that long, not many people have a last name starting with V. There was a rather grumpy looking woman sitting at the table.

"Name" she more ordered than asked.

"Vantas, Karkat Vantas" I grumble back, not really bothered by her attitude, if I were in her situation I'd be just as grumpy. She thrusted my schedule at me then turned to the next person in line; I grabbed at it and skimmed over the periods and names.

Name: Karkat Vantas  
Species: Troll  
Gender: Male  
Class: Freshman

1st Period:  
Room 201  
Class: English  
Teacher: Mr. English

2nd Period:  
Room 102  
Class: Gym  
Teacher: Mrs. Snowman

3rd Period:  
Room 426  
Class: Geometry Honors  
Teacher: Mr. Angle

4th Period:  
Room: 510  
Class: Art I  
Teacher: Ms. Paint

What in the holy fuck was up with the names? _Mr. English? _It's like they were born for the jobs, fucking creepy.

"Hey, what clasthes did you get?" Sollux spoke up, I let out yet another embarrassing man squeak.

"QUIT SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME!" A growl at him, baring my sad excuse for teeth at him. He ignored my outburst and stared at my schedule, then comparing it to his own.

"We hath art together" he informed me, showing me his own schedule. He had Mr. English too, just in a different period.

"Oh joy, a class with _you _allow me to show you my obvious excitement" I roll my eyes and shove my paper into my pocket, scowl even deeper.

"You know you love me, Kk" he grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Whatever fuckass"

~~~xxxx~~~

"Too many gogdamn stairs!" I pant in frustration, finally making it back down to the first floor, sweat lining my forehead. I had to travel throughout the huge ass building to find my classes, I didn't get to meet the teachers though, and they were all rushing around the building prepping for the start of the semester tomorrow. It was understandable.

I have English with Kanaya and Rose, Gym with John, and Art with Sollux. Unfortunately none of my friends were taking Geometry honors so I was stuck in that alone. As much as I horse ass around and be a dick around them I really do care, sometimes at least, and I being in a class without anyone I know will be rather odd. It was already hard enough to hide my blood color, the only two people whom I've trusted my disgusting secret with are Kanaya and Sollux simply because they are like siblings to me and I trust them.

Even though there was a rule against bullying and discrimination within the school, I knew that it really did matter. You can't cheat the hemospectrum, and I could tell just by the haughty attitude of the higher bloods that they didn't give a damn about "equality".

I shouldn't be worrying myself over this; it's horrid to think about it before bed. I don't need any more night terrors. I just want to crawl into sopor slime and fall asleep. But a creaky bed awaits me. I pull out my phone, ignoring any texts and setting my alarm for six A.M. It was going to be a rough fucking day tomorrow.

**~OxO~**

**Alright so here is my little question to those who are reading this: Aside from my obvious main pairing, what other pairings do you support?**

**I have a few in mind, but I want to hear some of the reader's thoughts and comments. Please R & R~  
**


	2. Start of a beautiful morning

**Holy fuck guys, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. I had to COMPLETELY reboot my laptop, and it deleted ALL my shit. To be honest I did not like the way this chapter turned out. I rushed it; the original one was more planned out and was up to at least 3,000 words. This is disappoint. I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.  
**  
**~~~XOX~~~**

Hot water sprung forth for at least the 20th time since I stepped foot in the stall and scorched my back, I let out a loud sound somewhat between a hiss and a growl before throwing myself at the opposite side of the shower.

"FUCKING WARN SOMEONE YOU IDIOTIC SHIT FOR BRAINS EXCUSE OF AIR BREATHING LIFE FORMS" I curse out, hearing some chuckles and even someone fucking laugh at my expense "OH YOU'LL BE LAUGHING WHEN I KNOCK YOU INTO FUCKING NEXT GOG DAMN WEEK, FUCK ASSES"

Hesitantly, I reach a pale hand out into the cooling water and sigh in relief as its lukewarm once more. Unlike nearly every other troll you'd run across, temperature affects me greatly, mainly because I'm the lowest of the low, but for other trolls it's not as bad.

I grab the shampoo that I had brought with me, I'm not using any cheap shit they provide here that probably ten million gross men have used after touching there nooks or their tiny sad excuses for bone bulges.

Squeezing the sides of the strawberry scented bottle I squirted a generous amount of the shampoo conditioning substance into my left hand, before furiously scrubbing away at my scalp, avoiding the little nubs nestling in the hair.

I didn't want to walk out of the stall stark naked, and even with a towel it would be embarrassing, so I brought my robe; no one shall see my bone bulge or any other part of my body for that matter. No chances of revealing my blood color end even if I didn't care about such a stupid thing I would still wear a robe because of my insecurities.

I reach a pale hand forward and turn the silver knob straight down, efficiently cutting off the water, and grab my robe from atop the shower door which thankfully was far enough away not to get drenched in water.

I wasn't the only one who wasn't 'ok' with their body, as I exited the shower I noted the other males who had taken their bathrobes with them. I didn't stay long though, I left quickly, getting as quick as I could out of the steam male filled ablution trap. The one thing I was thankful for was the separated dorm hallways with a bathroom at the end of each; I could easily walk back to my dorm without worry of a female seeing me in this grossly clean and wet state.

My respiteblock wasn't that far from the abolition trap, thankfully, and I made my way to it, shutting the door behind me in a rush and letting the gray robe pool at my feet. A cool breeze crept up and wrapped around me in a chilly embrace making me shiver uncomfortably.

I dressed up in my normal attire; a long sleeved black shirt with my gray symbol on it, some gray jeans and some black converses. Nothing special really, just enough to cover myself up and keep me warm. Not like anyone really cared what I looked like anyways.

"I still haveabout a good thirty minutes before class starts…" I mumble to myself, staring lazily at my alarm clock, my protein sac rumbled up at me in anger and I grabbed at my stomach in discomfort "I guess I should go get some fucking food, I don't want that noise to be made during my first class… fucking embarrassing…"

Running my hand through my hair one more time, I waddle over to the door, wrapping my hand around the knob and turning pushing the door outward making sure I had my keys before locking and shutting it. The hallways were buzzing with students and empty faces; I avoid touching anyone and mainly stick to the wall as I walk down it towards the cafeteria. A lot of other people were making their way there as well.

I had to stop the door of the cafeteria from hitting me in the fucking face because of ignorant hasty assholes while attempting to enter. It was nearly jam packed with kids trying to stuff their faces with muffins and waffles it was gross, I almost wanted to vomit at the amount of disgusting displays for all to see. Nobody wants to see what's in your mouth and what happens when you chew it, fucking gross ignorant fuckers.

The line isn't that long anymore though, I quickly merge into it at the end and examine my choices of food. Waffle, blueberry muffin, grub sauce with toast and a crepe (whatever the fuck that was). I didn't have time for anything but a muffin really, so when I came up to the old, wrinkly bag of human lunch lady I asked for the muffin. She asked for my Id, I had to struggle to grab my wallet and pull it out, handing it to her; she didn't even bother to look at my name or anything, just swiping it across a scanning and tossing it back at me with my muffin. I shoot her a glare and walk on.

Fuck I don't know where to sit, but I don't want to look like that forever alone freak standing up awkwardly in a corner with no one to talk to and just eat all strangely, fuck that shit. I look around frantically, trying to locate at least one person I know.

"Kk over hear" I nearly shit myself as that voice breaks through my worrying state. I turn towards where the voice came from and again nearly shit myself. Terezi was sitting with them, her coy smile in place as she grinned over at me, Strider beside her.

"I knew where you were fucker I was just fucking looking at this ugly ass shit for a clean floor" I lie forcing down the blush that oh so wanted to try to show through my darker grey skin. I heard Terezi giggle, fuck me.

"Sure Karkles, just get over here, it's been forever!" I try to act nonchalant and make my way over to their table, plopping down in the open seat beside Sollux and avoiding any eye contact with anyone and ripping the package wrapping off my muffin, stuffing a huge amount into my mouth and chomping down.

Ever since Grub school, I'd been in a hate/like/love situation with Terezi. Terezi fucking Pyrope. She's a blind troll who can fucking _smell _colors. She'd always been there for me, teasing me and such, but I couldn't hold back my feels, I was in for it. Ever since grub school I've felt this way and every time I see her or talk to her it gets worse

"You look so in deep thought it's almost cute" she cackled, knocking me out of my think pan train of stupid memories. I glare up at everyone.

"I'm just thinking how fucking horrible it is to sit with you fuckers" I reply back, shoving the rest of my muffin in my mouth.

"Karkat! That's rude!" A peppy voice scolded me, like I gave a fuck. Jade, the sister of John frowned at me and I rolled my eyes, you'd think after the millionth curse and swear I've made she'd think I didn't care. She's too nice, and just as nerdy as her brother.

"Awh, Karkles, you hurt my vascular pump!" Terezi laughed wickedly, placing a hand over her chest to emphasize.

"Oh no, where are the fucks I'm supposed to give" I say sarcastically back looking around, she laughs again, my think pan and vascular pump are pounding and fluttering.

"Just a smart ass as you always were" Strider inserted, I bit down on my tongue and glared at the table instead of him. Dave fucking Strider. A rapping, sunglass wearing, blonde headed human.

"Hehe" Terezi smiled, Sollux nudged me and I turned the glare up to him.

"The bellth gonna thing thoon, Kk" He noted, pointing at his watch. I nod my head in response, crumpling up my wrapper.

"What classes do you kiddies got?" Terezi asked us.

"I hath math, englith, biolothy, and then art with Kk" Sollux responded first.

"English with Kanaya and Rose, Gym, Geometry, then art with this lispy fuck" I groan, resting my cheek on the cool table top "Speaking of the two love birds, where are they?" I ask, noted that they weren't currently seated with us.

"Beats me" John answered, Sollux shrugging his shoulders.

"Me and Jade have biology with Sollux and Dave, Gym with Karkat, history of humans, then English" John answered for him and Jade.

"How did you two get clathes together?" Sollux inquired in confusion. John blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"She begged and insisted… she didn't want to be alone…"

"You can do that?" Dave raised an eyebrow and John nodded.

"What teacher you got for gym, Karkles?" Terezi grinned wider, oh fuck no, please gog spare me.

"Snowman"

"Looks like I'll see you in second" Oh fuck me.

"Great can't wait to sweat my shame globes off" I respond to hide my nervousness, she cackles some more.

~~XoX~~

Class number 201, here it is in all its glory, I walk into the open door Kanaya and Rose in the corner waving at me to sit beside them in the open desk. I'm surprised they didn't sit near the front, seeing as they both love English so much. I hustle over to the empty desk, flopping down into it. The room was quiet large, nearly 35 seats as far as I could count. Poster lined the walls, shelves filled with books and dictionaries. I could almost feel the immense amount of homework foreshadowing my future.

But I still didn't see the teacher, students filed into the classroom, filling up the seats. Nerdy ones in the front, some slackers in the back and some in the middle.

"Where were you two this morning?" I ask, leaning back and not paying attention to the wandering gazes of the students taking in the image of all their classmates.

"We were walking around" Rose responded, Kanaya nodding in agreement. I roll my eyes and stare at the whiteboard, trying my best not to listen in on the very audible whispers and chats going on throughout the room. The bell rang above us, signaling the tardy bell.

"Well, well, well. What have I here?" I looked quickly to the door, finally meeting my first teacher. He was..green? And huge, he wore a very kingly green coat and was rather menacing in feature. "A bunch of fresh out of Grub school freshtrolls and little baby freshman?" he laughed studying us quizzically. I saw Kanaya whisper something to Rose and her giggle in response out of the corner of my eye.

What? Are you all mute? Surely I don't scare you that much?" He grinned wider "Well I suppose I should introduce myself. I am . If you don't do my work, if you don't keep up, you will inevitably fail. I will not tolerate any joking or horseplay. No passing notes, no chewing gum, no talking without permission, no eating, no drinks, and no foul language" Rose shot me a wink, I scowled "That being said, I hope you're all ready for one hell of a semester, I suppose I should hand out the Syllabus and the paper explaining all _10 _projects we will be doing this half year or third of a sweep"

Fucking Lovely.

**~~~XOX~~~**

**Like I said, I'll make up for it in the next chapter, GYM TIME.**  
**Also, in response to the Guest review. I also had that thought in mind, only it's going to be some spicy sauce in an ice-cream sandwich shoved up a penguins arse in antartica, meaning I'ma make it all up and drama in hurr.  
Until next time which will be soon because I get a three day weekend. FUCK YES.**


End file.
